The Strangest Feelings
by Twilight Lover Mct '96
Summary: When Carlisle gets back from the volturi,his feelings for bella are COMPLETLEY diffrent.Edward knows the only way to save his family is to change bella. She will have the power to help.IDONTOWNTWIlIGHT.I suck at summarys!Rated M for language and later.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Bella's POV**

The bright light of the sun shining through the windows woke me up in a flash. I was at the Cullen's house. In Edward's room, on his couch, I must have slept there. In 5 seconds, Edward was standing at the door. "Hello love." He said, staring me down, trying to hold a smile back. "What is so funny?" I asked, attempting to stand up, but nearly fell to the ground. I was about five feet away from the ground when Edward caught me. "Bella. You scared me half to death." Edward said nervously. "It's a carpet, Edward." I said sarcastically, He just looked at me. "What?" I asked, curious why he was doing that. "Bella no matter if it's a carpet or not, You could've still fell, you could've still gotten injured, and all I want is for you is to be safe. " he said, a bit overprotective much? I rolled my eyes with that thought. "Edward, I'm safe. We've –well, you have already accomplished getting rid of my 'dangers' James, Laurent, Victoria. Well, technically, Laurent was the wolves." I said, for the millionth time. " Bella I know. But you could still trip and fall off a cliff and die-there's never no such thing as no danger." Edward said, beginning to make me angry. "Shut up." I muttered to myself, sure he could hear me with his 'mega' ears. I walked out of Edwards room, towards the Cullen's bathroom, to shower. "Your clothes, Bella." Edward said, making me turn around and come back to his room to snatch my suitcase. "I'm sorry." He said, as I walked down the hall. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I looked into the mirror to explain Edward's laughter. My hair was all over my head. I looked ridiculous. I sighed, and turned away from the mirror and took my clothes off. I cut the shower on ready to get in. I bent down to my suitcase and picked up my lavender shampoo. Could never forget that. The shower was comfortably warm. It didn't burn my skin at all. Edward and I had a lot coming ahead- marriage. After we – well, they took out Victoria, I finally agreed to marry him. Alice was very excited about this. Ever since the day she knew, she'd been jumping around planning the wedding like the little pixie she was, but I loved her. As my best friend, and sister. I hadn't talked to Jacob in a while. I wondered what he was up to, and if he would come to my wedding. Edward told me he had a surprise for me today, I had no idea what it was. I would've bothered to guess something, but He's really all I need and want. Deep in my thoughts, I didn't realize how long I'd been in the shower. I turned off the shower and stepped out. I smelt like myself, the scent that Edward loved. I simply clothed in my casual jeans and a bright purple long sleeve blouse. I let my wet hair hang down past my shoulders about down to my waist. I put a purple headband, to match the shirt. I stepped out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth, feeling more refreshed and ready for the day. Ready for the surprise that the love of my life and husband to be had planned for me. I was excited. And seeing him lay on his couch type bed staring at me made me smile even stronger. I walked into his bedroom and set my suitcase down. " 15 minutes without you, and I go crazy." Edward said, at my side in a second. We walked down the stairs to see the family I loved in their usual places, Alice reading wedding magazines, jasper close to her with his arm around her. Rosalie and Emmet talking and giggling. And Esme. Alone. This was unusual. Carlisle had been gone for a few days. I didn't bother to ask Edward, I was sure he wouldn't tell me anyway. All their heads snapped to me, watching ,me, which made me blush. "Bella!" Alice exclaimed happily, skipping in front of me, grabbing my hands and pulling me down to the floor to sit with her and jasper and look at wedding magazines. "So what do you think of this one?" Alice asked me, pointing to a bouquet of white flowers. I like it. It was pretty. "Pretty." I answered, not giving her the enthusiasm she'd probably hoped for. Alice sighed, looking at me with her golden eyes and frowning. "what?" I asked, Worried. "You won't be excited with me." She said in her best pouting voice, making me want to giggle. "Alice, I am excited. I'm marrying the man of my dreams." I smiled, hoping to make her feel better. Just then, Carlisle walked in the door quick. Greeting us all. " Hello family. The Volturi are doing great." He said, holding in laughter. Something must have been funny, because he was looking like they had some little joke. I looked at him in confusion. " Oh nothing Bella, just a little joke." Carlisle said, just as I figured.

**Edward's POV **

I stood in the corner as my father explained to Bella the little 'joke' him and the Volturi had shared. I wasn't speaking and for one reason only: I had a surprise for Bella. And a big one. I bought her a car, one not even being sold right now. It was only her 'before' car. I had more planned for her. Bella stood up of the floor, along with Alice and Jasper. Carlisle just looked at her. And I mean just _looked _at her. Like he was me. Like I look at her, No one did that. Well, everyone was staring at her. She was beautiful. I had to know what they were thinking. _Oh, for heaven's sake. What am I doing?_ The thought for sure came from Carlisle. I looked at him. His eyes still glued to Bella. _My _Bella. I was sure it was nothing. Carlisle finally took his eyes off of Bella and walked over to Esme, squeezing her tightly, kissing her on the cheek. "I missed you." Esme whispered in his ear making him smile. I walked over to Bella, Making her chocolate brown eyes burn into my own. "are you ready?" I asked her, anxious to give her the car. She sighed. "Ready than ever." She said, deep in thought. "Bella. What are you thinking?" I asked, wanting to know. I've always wanted to read her thoughts. I wish I could. It's like she's a shield. "I'm still trying to guess what you got me. I have no idea. " She said softly, but I heard her just fine. We stopped as we reached the door that lead to the garage. "..wait a second. Edward!" she said, making me smile my crooked smile I was sure she loved. "Yes?" I asked sarcastically. Opening the door to reveal what I had gotten her. Her mouth opened into a giant 0. She was shocked, and I loved it. Her heart beat got quicker and quicker as she walked towards the car. "…You…got…me….a….car?" She managed to choke out. "This is only the before car, Bella. I have an even better one planned for you. " I said, happy to see her happy. I heard Emmet coming. Here comes the ignorance. "Better than that piece of shi-" he began, but Rosalie cut him off. "So Bella, do you like it?" she asked casually. Trying to take Bella's glaring eyes off of Emmet. "Yes. I love it." Bella said, still glaring at Emmet. This only caused him to burst out into a roar of laughter. _Look at her! I should get this on tape! _I playfully punched him in the shoulder. He cleared his throat with a "My bad.", still giggling under his breath. Carlisle and Esme walked up with Jasper and Alice. "Bella its beautiful. Just wait Till you see the-" Alice just almost told her. I cleared my throat, trying to remind her. "!" she said, looking at Bella. Bella giggled to herself. "this must be some kind of joke." She said, shaking her head, trying to make herself believe that it wasn't true."Oh Bella. This isn't a prank, I got this for you because I love you more than anything in the world. You're my life now. That's how it's been for the past few years, ever since I my eyes met yours that day in class when it was raining. When you didn't care whether I was human or not. When you wanted to end your life- and you still do, for me. When you saved my life in Volterra. When I knew for sure that you loved me. And the day that you agreed to be my wife." I said, standing a few inches from her face. Her forehead touched mine. "Ok." She sighed. I pulled my arms around her and she rested her head on my chest. "Thank you. " she murmured, Hugging me tightly. "You're Welcome, love." I breathed in her ear, pulling a strand of half wet hair behind her ear. "Okay lovebirds, time to give this baby a test-drive!" Emmet said loud and obnoxiously, Opening the car door and sliding in. "Hey!" Bella said, snapping her head back and looking at him. She walked over to the car and began to try to pull on his arm to get him out of the car. "It's not going to work. Weak little human." Emmet laughed, throwing Bella over one of his shoulders. Bella punched at his back and squirmed. "Put me down! I want to see my car!" Bella yelled at him, making him laugh even harder. Everyone else laughed, including myself.Bella reached down as far as she could and kicked Emmet between the legs. One place where vampires were sensitive. "OW!" Emmet yelled in pain putting her down lightly and grabbing his crouch. Everyone burst into laughter. "HA!" Bella exclaimed, sliding into her car and holding her hands out for the keys while she looked around the car. I got in on the other side and Dropped them in her hands. She starting the car and the engine purred. She carefully backed out of the garage and began driving. "Where to?" she asked, with a careless look on her face. I would love to take her to a lake, and just watch the sun over the water. "How about a lake?" I asked, raising my eyebrows and smiling my crooked smile. Her stomach growled. She blushed, sure I could heard that. I laughed. "Real funny." She said, turning even redder. "Maybe a place to eat first?" I asked her, controlling my laughing. "Yeah. Ok. "she said, turning back to her usual color. "Gosh Edward, we've only got a few days left." She said, frowning. She was right. She made me think. Charlie would be back from his business trip in a few days. We had about two months until the wedding, and I couldn't wait. Only a few weeks ago we had told Charlie. And that reaction was, well, Bad. But he was ok with it now. And Bella's mother will for sure be at the wedding. She thinks were a little too young for marriage. But I guess no one gets it. Jacob Black and Bella hadn't talked since we took out Victoria, and I know she was trying to avoid it. Just then, speaking of the devil, her phone buzzed in her pocket, I gently pulled it out of her pocket and looked on the screen. It was Jacob. "Who is it?" Bella said focused on the road. "A restricted number, I wouldn't get it." I lied, letting the missed call thing pop up and erase it. I looked in Bella's inbox. Nothing but messages from Jacob.

_**Hey Bella. **_

_**Bella, talk to me.**_

_**I**__**'**__**m sorry don**__**'**__**t ignore me.**_

_**We need to meet up.**_

_**Whenever your leech lets you go,**_

_**Come to La push. **_

_**Please Bella?**_

_**Ok. Fine. **_

_**Whatever. I guess you are ignoring me. **_

Looks like Bella hadn't replied to any of them, I was proud of her for that.

"Give me my phone?" she said, glancing at me. I handed her the phone and she shoved it back in her pocket. "Bella, you're driving so slow." I admitted, Bored.

"Oh is that so Mr. Overprotective snooper?" she said, Pushing down on the gas as fast as she could. As we got on the freeway I wondered where she was going. "Bella?" I asked, a confused expression on my face. "what?" she asked, sighing and turning on an exit. It was a small, suburban town. My family drove through it on our way to forks. She pulled into a parking lot of a fast-food place. She got out of the car, and walked what she called quickly into the place. I followed her, cutting off the car. "I'm sorry love." I said to her. To my surprise, she was confused. "For what?" she said, raising an eyebrow. I just walked up to her and rapped an arm around her. "Please don't be mad, love. I've already made you upset twice before." I breathed in her ear, hearing her heartbeat quicken. Either she was nervous because she loved me, or because she was very angry with me, I wasn't sure. "Edward I'm not angry with you." She said, Basically reading my mind. "Bella…Did…you..just.." I began, my face in total shock. "No. It was all over your face, Edward. I know you very well." She said opening the door and walking in. The smell was disgusting, just like how it tasted; cardboard. She walked up to the front of the line and ordered her food. The cashier looked dazed at her face. "c-c-c-coming r-r-r-right up" he stuttered, blushing. "Okay? Thanks." Bella said simply, handing them the money. A couple seconds later, he handed her the food. Bella's thumb brushed his; He almost had a stroke with just the touch of her, I could hear his heart beating quickly. "M-m-m-m-mam?" he stuttered, stopping Bella in her tracks. "Yes?" Bella said, confused. " Do you want to-you know..-h-h-hang out sometime?" he said shaking, trying to cover his pants. Bella pointed to me. "That's my fiancé. " she said, smirking. "Oh." He said turning even redder. She walked back up to me standing on her tip toes to kiss me. I rapped my hands around her waist, just to show off, I think. The cashier stomped of to the bathroom and I let her go, and we both started laughing. When we got outside, I decided I'd drive. I was going to take her to the meadow. I was excited for this. We hadn't been to the meadow in a while, at least together. I held her hand tightly as I opened her car door for her. "I thought I was driving?" she said, confused. "I have something for you." I told her smiling my crooked smile that she loved. I walked at human pace to the driver's door and slipped in starting the car. "Edward, where are you….." she trailed off, making me giggle. "It's a surprise, love." I told her pulling off as she ate her food. I was eager to get there, so I forgot to slow down just for her safety. "Edward!" she said, gripping the dashboard. "Oh, sorry." I said, slowing down.

About an hour later, we were there. The sun was shining brightly, but hidden behind the trees. "you.. didn't…" she said, amazed. "Come on, hop on." I said, as she threw her trash in a trashcan nearby. She hopped on my back quickly, putting a little bit of a burn down my throat. I held my breath, it was still hard to not to hurt her sometimes. I walked a bit far into the trees so that no one could see. Then I ran quickly at full speed, probably leaving her breathless. But to my surprise her head was on my shoulder, and her eyes were closed, I wanted to know what she was thinking. "Don't do that." I whispered to her, almost there. "do what?" she asked, in a daze. "Think so hard and not tell me what it is about." I told her letting her down maybe too quickly. She almost fell, but I caught her. "I am not..well…I was.." she said, admitting. "Bella you have to tell me what you are thinking. It drives me insane." I told her, my face just inches away from hers. "Nope." She said, laughing and crashing down on the meadow ground looking at the sky. "I love it here." She said, smiling. Deep in thought, again. I walked over to her and lay down next to her, the heat of the sun comforting. "Its been a while." She said, staring at me. "Yes, I know." I said, carless at the fact that my skin was sparkling close to her. She was deep in thought again, looking into my eyes as if my 'soul' . "Edward….I love you so much." She said, smiling and holding my hand. I pressed her head to my chest. If it were up to me, we could stay like that forever.

**Jacob's POV**

I was still depressed over the fact that Bella was ignoring me because of her stupid leech. I bugged the hell out me. I hated this. Every text..every call… I sent her… was ignored. Like I didn't exist the only important thing to her lately was marring that pale face and becoming one of them. I didn't want any part of the stupid wedding, it had nothing to do with me. A small part of me still wished that she would have never went to save him. Because she would be with me, not him. He would be dead, out of the way. That's what I wanted, that's what I want. Bella's just so in love with him, why not me? Why him? If I was a leech, would she love me? No. she wouldn't. that makes no sense whatsoever to me. How could she ignore me? It's not even right. And I was pissed off about it. "Jacob?" my father asked me, sitting in his wheelchair with a confused expression on his face. "You need to stop thinking about that vampire girl. Leave her alone." He said, coldly. "I can't. I won't. " I said, stomping out of the door before throwing on my leather jacket. It was actually sunny today, like I didn't need a jacket. I walked over to my motorcycle and hopped on. I put the key in and began to drive to Bella's house.

I pulled up onto the driveway and hopped off my bike. I walked to the front door and knocked. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. I sniffed. No one there. I kicked the door, leaving a crack in the wood and a dirt stain from my shoes. "Dammit." I mumbled to myself, trying to reach Bella again. I waited. And waited. No answer. I had to try again. I waited and waited. Again. After about five calls I got a answer. "What?" she said, coldly and cruelly. How dare she have an attitude? WITH ME? Oh no. no. I was getting angry. As in fazing angry. "Nice way to say hello?" I said back just as cruelly, with no sympathy. "Look, I'm sorry, ok I-" she was cut off. By a leech. "I am sorry Jacob Bella is not available and will not be available. Goodbye, Jacob." Edward said quickly and hung up the phone. My body heated and heated so warm that it would be the highest temperature for a human. I ran out into the woods and began to strip off my shirt and clothes about to faze. My mind went completely angry, and all I could think about was how angry I was. Before I knew it, I was no longer standing in the woods as a human, but as a giant wolf, same old thing for me. I picked up my jeans with my teeth and began to run.

**Bella's POV**

"Edward why? Why would you do that? Do I ever snatch the phone from YOU when you are on the phone? No! I don't." I said, angry with my fiancé as we drove home. "Bella. You could never snatch anything from me, and I will _continue _to forbid you to see the puppy. " he said, zooming down the highway. My heart began racing and I was so angry I felt as if I could explode. "His name is JACOB. And he _was _my bestfreind." I said, turning my head towards the window wanting to ignore him. I looked at the trees and road zoom by my eyes to distract myself. Before long, I was so angry that I was crying. With Edwards hearing, I saw his face drop even more than it already did. "Bella, please don't cry. I want to protect you. I don't need you with his kind." He said, more kindly and sweet than before. "I know. But I just need to see him." I said, sniffling a little over-dramatic to make him sadder. I knew that deep down I DID miss Jacob, and I knew that because he called me he missed me too. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to go behind Edwards back (which was impossible) to see someone that's tried to do nothing but be more than friends. But if he wasn't even willing to try, then I will. "Where to know?" he asked me, smiled that gorgeous crooked smile. I sighed under my breath. He probably knew that I liked that. " Home?" I said, actually wanting to cut my trip with him short. It wasn't often that I EVER wanted to be away from Edward. He was the love of my life, and I couldn't really deny it. I stayed staring at the road, deep in thought.

"Bella!" Alice called running up to me as I stepped foot in the Cullen's house. She grabbed my wrists, and stated dragging me to her bedroom. "Alice not now." I told her as we got to her door. "Oh Bella why?" she whined like a baby. I just don't … I'm just tired. I want to sleep." I lied, walking down the hallway as she closed her door. I was looking at the floor, not paying attention. And I regretted it when I bumped very hard into a stone figure. Before I could even help it I fell on the floor. I could hear Emmet's booming laugh from here. I saw a large pale hand held out to help me up. I grabbed it then looked into the golden set of eyes that helped me up. It was Carlisle, of course. I turned beat red, embarrassed that I was so clumsy. "My apologies." He said, zooming down the hallway. It wasn't a 'calm' zoom. It was a kind of _scared _zoom. I continued walking down the hallway until I reached Edward and I's room. I plopped everything down including myself on the bed. I wasn't tired. I was bored. I had nothing to do. I wanted to go climb trees with Edward like we had done when we had first began to fall in love.…."NO!" I heard a voice shout loudly from downstairs, then the door slammed. It sounded like Edward. Why was he angry? Why did he leave. I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs to find a worried Esme with her hands on her cheeks. "What's going on?" I wondered aloud. "Edwards upset. He needs some time to himself." She said, sitting on the couch. I frowned, and looked down. What had happened to Edward? Did have something to do with me? With any of the other Cullen's? Emmet? Carlisle? Jasper? Alice? Rosalie? Maybe Esme? " Esme, where did Edward go?" I asked her, my heart pounding. "Bella calm down honey, he just went to cool off, he should be back soon. I'm sure he'll be just fine." She said, smiling at me, but just like Edward sometimes, it didn't reach her eyes. She was worried. That was clear. "Why was he mad?" I asked for the billionth time. She sighed. "Bella, I don't know. It wasn't you." She said, but then again, it still didn't touch her eyes. I looked down, disappointed that the only person I could hear this from was Edward himself. Even though I had absolutely no idea where he was. I felt so empty and cold without him, it felt like he had left me all over again. "BELLA!" Alice yelled from the top of the stairs. What was the pixie mad about now? I rushed up the stairs to her door. "Hmm?" I asked, curious. "Sit down." She said, dazed. I sat on the floor across from her Indian style. I was worried. So worried that it killed me. She took one last look down then sighed. She looked up and me and held my hand. "Alice what is it?" I asked, feeling that it was definitely bad. "Bella. I know why Edwards upset." She said, by the look in her eyes it was one the worst things he probably ever been mad about. "Why?" I said quietly, both angry and sad. "..I had a…a… vision." She said. Alice stuttering? What? I hated being clueless, though I hated being a know it all. "You did?" I told her back. "I have to tell you some other way… everyone's listening. " she said, moving as fast as a cheetah around the room. She returned across me with a notepad and pen in her hands in what seemed to be 11 seconds. She wrote even quicker. I took it in my hands and begin to read.

**I am not going to tell you that this is good. I'm surprised by this. Its so shocking. But if we put our minds to it, we can figure this out. My visions change. They could be seen as one thing and turn out to be completely different. But anyway, I was trying to see Edward, I was trying to think back to when you bumped into Carlisle. That's when Edward stormed out. He heard Carlisle's thoughts. But I didn't. whatever Carlisle thought made Edward very, very angry.. But my vision was completely different. It was Edward and Carlisle talking. It was completely wrong. All wrong. Edward was asking Carlisle how he could be in love with 'her' and 'she' wasn't Esme. But who was she? Who? And I remember Edward saying something about a spell, but I wasn't sure. And I still am.**

I was speechless. I couldn't say anything. My brain would explode it was so much to take in. it was completely confusing. I didn't know what to say. I had no clue. I couldn't think. I didn't know what to do. I thought laying down would help me somewhat. "Alice I'm going to go lay down." I said, walking to the room, and plopping on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Here were my list of things. . 2. 'she' . . I had a feeling that sometime in the future, things would shuffle into one huge situation, that would change our lives forever. I turn my head over on the pillow and shut my eyes. After a long period of thought, I dosed off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I should have put this here in my last chapter but okay. PLEASE REVIEW? And don't steal my idea. And I return all favors, so I'm loyal. I'm continuing on with Chapter two, right where we left off, right? Yes. Let's get on with it (;.

**Bella's POV**

_I was running. In the forest. My skin sparkling just as bright as Edward's and the rest of the Cullen's." "Bella." I heard my voice whispered quietly and low, like a purr. "Bella." The voice breathed again. My speed was incredibly fast. I kept running until I came to the edge. I looked out and saw the few of the Cullen's mansion. I walked to the door and came into the house. I called for Edward's name, but no respond. I heard nothing . just the light wind and insects outside. "Alice?...Jasper?...Emmet?" no respond. "Esme? …. Rosalie?" I called, no respond. No sound. "you forgot me." Said a low voice, I turned around to see Carlisle. His Topaz eyes sparkled brightly. "Carlisle? Where Is everyone?" I asked, confused. His expression changed, to a confused surprise expression. He hugged my tightly. I let him go and looked at him oddly. Then he did something, that I could never imagine happening. He leaned in, slowly, and pressed his hard lips to my own. I let go immediately, backing away. "Stop being silly, my wife." He said which sent me off the edge. "What? Where's Edward? Where? I screamed. But all my fears ended when I looked up and realized there he was. Standing where Carlisle was._

The bright sunlight shined through the windows, stinging my eyes and taking waking me up from the dream... my very odd dream… I sat up to see it was morning. I had slept all night. I noticed something different about myself. I looked at my legs. They were out and I had a gown on. A short silk gown… I fell asleep in my clothes, I knew that for sure. I stumbled my way out of bed. I immediately grabbed my suitcase. I simply grabbed jeans and a blouse. I took my lavender wash and hair brush with me and stumbled to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and looked in the mirror. I was well awake, but my hair was still a haystack. I took my fingers and slightly tried to fix it. Then undressed and turned on the shower. I stepped in and let the hot water hit my face. What a relief. I grabbed my wash and shampoo and washed my body and hair. I stayed under the water, enjoying it. The bathroom door creaked, which made me jump. Then opened. I quickly grabbed the shower curtain and wrapped it around myself. "Who's there?" I said, braver then I'd imagine. Then as soon as I got those words out, the door closed. I jumped out of the shower with the towel around me. I locked the door, even though they could get in.

I took the last bite into my bagel and stood up to wash my dishes. "I can take care of that." Said a quiet voice that was weirdly making my mood better. Jasper. "Mood control?" I said, laughing under my breath. Handing my plate to him. "you seem worried about something…may I ask what's bothering you?" he said, in his over polite voice. I sighed. Looking around not knowing what to say. "err.. yeah." I lied, so horrible that I knew there was no way he believed that. " I know a lie when I hear one." He said. "Jasper, where's Edward?" I said, out of the blue. "He'll be back. I'm sure. That's what Alice says." He said, looking down. Patting me on the shoulder with a cold hand and walked slowly out the room. I thought. My mind went back; back to when Carlisle had come back. Back to looking at Edward over in the corner, slightly bothered but ignoring. Back to my dream; why I saw Carlisle there kissing me at first. Why, why was Carlisle acting so strange? I knew that it would be awkward, but I began to walk to Carlisle's office; To find out myself.

**Edward's POV**

My poor Bella. My poor, poor Bella. I can't believe what I've done. But why? Why would Carlisle love her? Why would he not care about thinking those things that he did when he knew that I could hear every thought? I remembered every living second of misery. Perfectly.

Bella had just went up the stairs with Alice; and her wedding planning. Carlisle was walking toward his office, when Bella bumped into him. I heard him gulp from where I was. I froze in my steps when I heard the most horrible thing I would ever hear from my father_. oh dear god. I can smell her. Her blood. Her scent. My sweet Isabella, I should grab her in my arms and make her my own. It's all I desire. All there is to desire. To have her for myself, and only myself. _I couldn't hold back my anger. If I had a heart, it would have cracked. My emotions from being human swept over me like never before. Carlisle had feeling for her, my 1 and only true love. My feelings for her were stronger than anyone of any kind would ever imagine. "NO!" I screamed, not lowering my voice. I Opened the door angrily and slammed it shaking the house. "I need to be alone. I need to think." I muttered to myself, sure Alice could hear.

I closed my eyes shut, clenching my fists tightly to get the thoughts out of my mind. I opened my eyes, letting the breeze brush my cold skin. I was in the forest. Hunting. It let me handle my anger. Or helped, at least. Eventually, I would have to go back. I just couldn't leave poor Bella alone and unsure. I couldn't make her this miserable, as miserable as I am. I sighed. It was time I go back, after at least a short few hours. In my 'soul' I knew. It wasn't time yet. But what could I do? I had already simply figured out the fact that the Volturi had something to do with it. There was no doubt about it. It was Guaranteed. They were the most powerful of my kind, and the last I saw of them, well every time I see them, they request that I join them. But never, ever would I forget about who I am. Who I'm meant to be. Not one member in my family could help. Jasper's Mood control…. it wouldn't do the trick. It could help slightly, but it could never take away Carlisle's feelings for Bella. Alice… her physic powers could help us see what could possibly happen. But it wouldn't work. My own gift, could also never help. But …. As much as I completely despise of this idea, as much as I wish to god that I would never have to… that I wouldn't put my Bella in any type of danger ever… to put her in a position she could never go back. On to freeze her in her age forever and ever. If she had power to 'block' my thoughts and not even be aware of it, then I can only imagine what she would do as an immortal. It would truly break my heart, and make me feel more selfish than a child. But it was all I could do. All that I could ever do...to save my father from the horrible spell or whatever the Volturi have placed onto him. I sighed. This was truly the only solution. I just hate having to see her watch her family die… lie to them until that heart breaking day… I knew what just had to be done. I **had **to change Bella. And there was no question about it.

**Bella's POV**

I took a deep breath and exhaled. I straightened out my hair, then knocked lightly on the door. "Bella?" Carlisle's voice said. He must have smelled me. I heard lots of shuffling through drawers before he finally said, "come in." I opened the door slowly, closing it behind me. "Uhm, Carlisle…" I said nervously, my heart picking up speed. "Don't be nervous. I'm here." He said. I sighed and finally began to let out the words I was dying to. "Carlisle, do you know why Edward left?" I said, looking down at my nails. He sighed lowly, looking down slightly. "Yes." He said, standing up then. "I know exactly why he left. Come with me." He said, passing by me, opening the office door and leading me to the garage. When we got to the door, he pulled his car keys out of his pocket. Then he opened the door and unlocked his Mercedes with a little 'beep'. "Ladies first." He said, smiling softly. I walked past him the passenger side of the car, opened the door and sat in. Before I could blink he was in the driver's seat, starting the car. The car purred as he drove out of the garage. "So…err… where are we going?" I said, blushing redder than a beat. "You'll see." He said, grinning a set of white perfect teeth. He was driving incredibly fast, even though I was used to it, I clutched to the seat because I want with Edward. When I was with Edward, It was fine. I didn't mind. But this wasn't Edward… it was Carlisle, probably the entire reason that Edward had left in the first place. But why? I still felt like an idiot for not knowing. He glanced at me. "what's bothering you?" he asked me, glancing back at me and the rode at the same time. "Oh, nothing." I said, my heart picking up speed. It almost jumped out of my chest with shock when he pressed his hand to my heart. I blushed as red as a beat again. "That doesn't say so." He said, pulling into a dirt path. I thought he would stop, but he didn't. He kept driving over the bumpy pebble dirt path. All I saw were trees. I grew a confused expression over my face. He drove at least a couple miles farther. "they can't hear us here." He said, stopping the car getting out of the car, and opening my door all in one second. "this is why Edward left." He said quickly, startling me by wrapping his arms around me and lifting me up in his arms. "Carlisle, what are you-" I started, "stop playing my love." He said, his eyes dazed into space. I squinted into his topaz eyes. They were not topaz anymore. They were brown, lightening into burgundy. "Carlisle? What's wrong with you?" I yelled, kicking and screaming. He put my down and pressed me against the car. I squirmed under his strong grip, trying to break free even though I didn't stand a chance. "oh my sweet Isabella." He said, pushing me even harder against the car, pressing his lips to my own. My eyes weren't even closed, I was pushing him as hard as I could. I would break both my hands before I could push him away. "Please..." I muttered through gritted teeth. He kissed me harder then, sticking his tongue in my mouth. "ughh!" I screamed loudly, sliding under him. "Bella, love, what's wrong?" he said with a confused expression. Me? What's wrong with you? Carlisle, what the hell?" I roared loudly, starting to run, but I couldn't last long doing that either. He tackled me to the ground, leaving a bruise on my stomach probably. He was now on top o f me, his eyes red as blood. He began trying to kiss me again, except even worse this time, sinking my hair into the dirt. I still tried to push him away. He lifted his head up then sniffed hard, his eyes even redder. Then he bit into my skin, making me scream even louder. I began to get dizzy from the blood lost. Then he lifted his head up, blood dripping sown his lip. He growled, then looked around, and then into my eyes. Slowly, but like a miracle, his eyes began to get lighter and lighter, until they were topaz again. "Bella I'm so sorry." He said, his eyes moist. "I bet you are." A voice said from behind, the voice of an angels. I looked up to see Edward standing over me and lifting Carlisle up. "They did this." I said, finally figuring things out. He nodded. "Bella." He breathed sadly. "Edward what do we do?" I said, a tear rolling down my face. "You know what _I _have to do." He said, and I'm sure if he were human he'd be crying. I sat up off the ground, looking over at Carlisle, who glanced at me once before zooming off into the trees. I thought. Alice…couldn't help. Jasper…couldn't… Edward…he… couldn't. But if he changed me, I might have a chance. It was what I craved for three years, what I was completely ready to do. I needed him. I was ready to be with him… for all eternity. I was ready to save Carlisle from the Volturi. I needed to help my family, and I would do whatever it takes. But it would be so hard to convince Edward… I had no idea how I could pull that off. "Edward." I said, hugging him tightly. "You have to change me." I said, not caring what he had to say. "I know." He said, frozen like a statue. "What?" I said, forgetting about the open wound on my neck. "Ah crap." I complained, wiping my neck. "it's okay. I'm fine." He said, looking pretty truthful. "then whats-", I started, but got cut off by someone I never expected to show up, someone that I honestly couldn't belive was there. "I am. And you're not becoming a leech." I looked behind me, even though iknew that husky voice. "Jacob?" I said, and sure enough there he was.

**Ok so what did you think?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW****! **

**I will update ****FOR SURE****(tomorrow!)****if you review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well. I'm so sorry that I took so long to update. I feel like crap and it was a HUGE mistake. I'm so excited to keep writing. So I'll take all tips from everyone and make this story a good one.**

**Chapter Three**

"Jake-" I started, but Edward cut me off. "Apparently he's still not excepting it. Even though he's

right...but if you don't get changed, we'll both lose you."

He murmured, looking at Jacob. I started again."Look, you already know that I… will be one of them…

you said-" Cut off again. By Jake. "I don't care what I said. It doesn't matter. I won't let this happen

Bella. You just can't… You can be happy- with a human life- with me." He said, sadness in his eyes. I

sighed. "You already know that I love you… just, not like him.." I trailed off, looking at the ground so

that I couldn't meet his eyes. I already knew they were full of pain. And hurt, and loss. I knew. "Just try

to understand me… I could help so much." I mumbled, My voice weak. I heard him sigh hard. "I just

can't let this happen. I _won't _let this happen bells." He said, trying to protest. I felt him come closer to me.

He lifted my chin up so I could look him dead in the eye. The pain I saw in his eyes broke my heart. It

Was unbearable. I closed my eyes and shook his hand off. "Don't." he said, the final beg. I looked at the

dirty ground so I wouldn't look up. I completely _forced _myself not to look up. "Just go." I sighed, My

voice cracked from the tear that streamed down my cheek. "Bella." I heard him whisper, before he ran off

into the forest. I finally looked up. Edward was there, a frown on his face. "I'm so sorry Bella." He said in

a sorry tone, a tone that I knew. A tone that let me know he meant it. I buried my face in his cold chest.

He grabbed my head, pulling me closer to him as I cried.

As I pack my things in the car, I think of how this might be one of the last good times with my father.

Poor Charlie. Being lied to, but how could I tell him? what am I supposed to say? That his daughter is to

Be an immortal creature within the next few days... weeks? Soon, anyway. "you ready to head home,

Love?" Edward says in that velvet voice of his. I nod as I climb into the car. I lean my head against the

Window, the rain drizzling lightly against the glass. "Edward?" I question, turning my body to face him.

"yes, love?" he answers, his eyes meeting my own, but still completely focused on the road. "how long?"

I spit out, knowing he absolutely has to know what I'm talking about. He sighed. "About a week." He

Sighs again, I already know he didn't want this. I couldn't help but gulp. "One week." I choke out.

I'm getting nervous. I feel my pulse and heartbeat rising. "you're scared." He says, slowing down the car.

"no…" I protest, turning away. "it's okay, you don't have-" ,"Edward no. I'm doing this. I'm not going to

Let myself be the cause of … well, you know Edward. You already know what would happen if I was

Never changed… I can't do that. So no, please, I'm going to be one of you, and now there's really not

Much you can do." I blush with anger. His jaw clenches. I turn away. "Bella, love, let's not have this

Conversation again." Took the words right out of my mouth. I'm sick of this.. I'm sick of always fighting

Over this whole damn thing. Every single time it's the same thing. It's always some excuse. I'm not

Taking excuses anymore. Next Monday, excuses won't exist.

The week was going by completely smoothly. I was spending lots of time with Charlie. I wanted to

Admire Every last minute with him. He thinks I'm leaving for Dartmouth Monday, and that I'm packing

Up everything because I'm staying in a dorm. But that's entirely not the case. Not even half the case.

Its Saturday today. And I really want to visit Jake one last time… before the change. I miss my bestfreind

Of course. And I'll miss him even more. I tumble down the stairs at 12:00 noon. And turn to Charlie.

He raises one eyebrow. "where to?" he questions. "I was going to head down to see Jake.. ya, know…

Before I leave for… college." I say, working hard on the lie on college part. He raises his eyebrows

And smiles. "Oh, well in that case, I'll see ya later kid." He pats me on the head. Now the hard part…

Getting past Edward. And getting Jacob to listen. As I pull out of the driveway, like clockwork, my phone

Rings. Alice. How predictable. "hello, pixie?" I whine the 'pixie' part, to maybe convince her to let me

go. "don't worry… I understand… just wanted to make sure you're still going." I can hear the grin in her

face, probably happy to make me happy. "thanks Alice! You're the best1" I squeal. And its pretty damn

unlikely for me to squeal. I hear her giggle. "oh! And Bella… I saw something,… well, er… just, don't

do it." I open my mouth to say something, but I'm interrupted with the hanging up of her phone.

I drive quickly, even though my truck won't move fast enough. Charlie doesn't know about the

'before' car. I thought it was no big deal. As I pull up on the dirt driveway in front of the red wooden

House, My stomach is flip-flopping everywhere. I sigh as I climb out of the car. I walk up slowly to the

Door and knock on the door. "Still human?" A very sarcastic and usually shirtless Jacob asks as he opens

The door. "hey… I wanted to come and talk…" I trail off, the blush rising to my cheeks, as usual.

"come on in. Billy's down at Sam's with everyone else." I walk in, plopping on the old couch.

With him plopping down however, moves the entire couch. "what's up?" he asks, popping the 'P'.

As if this was going to be a casual conversation. I give him the 'you already know' look. "Jake.

You know,.. I'm hear for one last goodbye." I say.. looking down. Of course, I'm expecting to see steam

To blow out of his ears. Instead he giggles. Jacob fucking giggles. "oh, I'm not going anywhere Bella.

I told you, I would wait until after your heart stops beating, maybe after that. Well now Bella,

That maybe is a definitely. I'm staying in your life bells." He's cheesing huge right now. Not that

I'm not happy, it's just that Edward and Jacob have their difficulties… and to deal with this forever

Isn't particularly going on 'one of things that make me happy' list. I force a smile. "I thought you'd

Be.. mad." I say, raising my eyebrows in relief. "I am. But I'm not gonna lose you like that." The

Look in his eyes are suddenly serious. The expression isn't playful he's serious. It's somewhat similar

To a look I get from Edward. Oh god, please don't kiss me again. As if this bastard is reading my mind,

He leans in and presses his warm lips to my own, my mouth uncomfortably open. I taste meat on his

Tongue. This is killing me. The only reason I'm not pulling away is just so I can kick him in the balls

When he's done. He pulls away. "why-" I start my ranting. He puts two large fingers on my lips. "shh..

Just enjoy the moment." He whispers. Moment. What kind of fucking moment? This is a moment,

Moment of torture, id say. He pushes me onto my back. How many times can this happen to one girl

In a week? He's on top of me now, crushing me. I push him up with all my might. I want to punch

Him so bad that my knuckles are tingling. _"Don't do it."_ Alice's words echoed in my brain, reminding

Myself not to make things even more difficult than they already are. I push him up with all of my might.

"no, no, no!" I yell, talking a deep breath. He rolls his eyes. "looks like I'm just gonna have to wait even

Longer, still." He snarls. I just shoot him a death glare. "I'm saying my final goodbye as a human

Being. Call me when you get some sense." I snarl back in a mocking tone. I stand to leave and start

To walk towards the door. "good seeing you human, bells. Hope you don't change to much,

Because that would suck." He says, I open the door and stomp to my truck his last words

Echoing in my head. _ 'good seeing you human, bells. Hope you don't change too much.'_

And then I start to think. What If I change more than intended? I shake it off. My life is focused

On my family, and Edward. I'll be with them for eternity, anyway.

I look through the clean window out of the room. It's actually sunny. It's my last moments as human.

And to my surprise, I'm not scared anymore. I look around at everybody; Esme, Carlisle, Emmett,

Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward, at my side. I give one last hug to everyone before sitting on the cold

Metal table. "are you sure, love?" Edward asks, sadness and excitement in his eyes. I hear the door shut

Quietly. I lay my head back against the pillow. "I promise to make this as comfortable for you as

Possible." I hear him murmur. He places on last kiss on my lips. "Just Sleep, my love." And those

Are the last words I hear. Kisses are placed all over my body. Stinging kisses, cold and painful.

And it starts. I feel myself burning. The venom eating away my entire body. I'm asleep, I'm dead.

It's like hot fire, and its taking over. I can't move, I can't bulge, because it never stops. The burning never

Stops. The painful process gives me memories of my entire life, a lot that I couldn't remember.

It was a burning, surprisingly peaceful change.

**And that's it for this chapter! You review I update.**

**Bella's gonna be a vampire next chapter! Yay! (:**

**Again, I'm sorry I took so long. I promise, next time I won't take this long.(;**

**3,-Martha**


	4. goodbye

Ok. So, I'm taking a hiatious... I'm fucking pissed off.

Because this story gets like six reviews. But the one I'm writing on my other account,

Is getting way more. I prefer writing it instead.

Ohh, and since everyone's a fucking expert why don't YOU fucking write the

Fucking story.

F U C K YOU.

p.s , the other account is http:/www[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/~cullenboyslover97

and if you don't like rated M stories, don't bother.


End file.
